Your Mine
by RogueWarrior869
Summary: In a new place someone takes an interest in Katsu and when they are temporarily split up he tries to kidnap him. Now what does Kyuzo have to say about that.KyuzoxKatsushiro...with hints of Gorobei and Heihachi.Should have a little bit of everything.
1. Eye on the prize

Document opened.10/09/2006. 07:20pm.

Authors Note:

Current time 08:09pm.

Okay don't know if this will be a one-shot or multi-chaptered.

Pairing(s) will be but not at first.

KyuzoxKatsushiro...I'll have to think and see if there are any others.

Why not. There will be some hints of Gorobei and Heihachi as well. Nothing much though.

They are all alive and in a new place.

While in said new place ,they split up for a short time and some-one

takes an interest in Katsu and isn't going to take no for an answer.

I'm trying for pyscho villain horror. With a little bit of everything else.

And remember I don't like character death of characters I like..

Let's begin than,Shall we..

It was a lovely day and they were too meet the Elder of this place for

a possible job.

Since the battle at Kanna ended their names had been starting to spread,They were busy people.

"Alright we were to meet at a tea shop,But which one."

Heihachi was trying to see if he could remember.

Kambei looked at the map and there area 5 around the area.

"We'll split up and go from there...

But while they were working out how that was going to work,

They were being watched by a camera.

A young man sat in the chair watching the camera,He was seeing what kind of guests had come into his town.

"Just some Samurai."

He seemed bored of this little fact.

"Yes master. Here we shall get a better view and see if any of them look like they might suit your interest, hm."

The camera was moved to get a little bit closer shot of them without being seen.

The camera showed Kambei.

"Too old."

Then Kyuzo.

"Too mean looking."

Then Heihachi.

"He seems older than me."

Then Shichiroji.

"I don't like pink."

Then Kikuchiyo.

"He's a machine man."

Then Gorobei.

"Remember reason 1."

Then Katsushiro.

"Hello...I think I've spotted my next target.

"I'll get you a ride ready young master."

"Excellent."

The camera showed them splitting off into pairs of two except Katsu offered to go check out one of the places himself.

Kikuchiyo and Gorobei headed one way.

Kambei and Shichiroji took another direction.

Heihachi and Kyuzo left another.

Katsu had already ran off by himself earlier.

While he was walking he couldn't help but to get the feeling that he was

being watched.

It was a disturbing feeling, That something or someone at any time would come out and say or do something.

He almost wished that whatever it was would do something, the feeling was a little unnerving.

But since he was ready for anything he would be fine...right?

The plan was that when they found the elder someone else was to go tell the others,Hence the two pairing thing but what were the odds he would get into trouble by himself...

With Kikuchiyo and Gorobei.

"So how much farther to this place anyway?"

Kiku is not patient eh.

"Just a few blocks."

"Well we'd better find that guy soon, Something about this place gives me the creeps."

"Just remember to watch what you say. If this place is having any problems we don't need the villagers here to think we're part of the problem."

Gorobei smiled.

"Yeah yeah I know...hey were are the people anyway?"

Thinking about it he couldn't remember hardly seeing anyone outside.

With Heihachi and Kyuzo.

Kyuzo as usual wasn't talking much so Heihachi was just humming something about rice.

If the elder wasn't where they were headed, Then they were to meet with

Kikuchiyo and Gorobei,Possibly Katsushiro too if he had to re-join them.

If that happened then they were to meet with Kambei and Shichiroji since he would probably be with them then.

Kyuzo suddenly stopped.

Heihachi seemed to notice this.

"Hey whats wrong?"

"I'm going to check something out. Go on ahead and tell the others I'll catch up."

Kyuzo then took off toward Katsu's direction.

"Alright then."

He continued onward.

Back with Katsushiro.

By now he noticed the lack of people outside and had already found out that the place he had checked was not it.

But by now he was sure someone or something was watching,following.

He got to a secluded area but with means to escape if needed.

"Alright show yourself."

"Ah bravo. You are bright as well."

The guy stepped out from the shadows clapping lightly.

The guy himself had long black hair,Very Blue eyes and was a little over 6 ft in height. And was wearing all black. And appeared to be 20 or 21.

"What do you want."

This guy was creeping him out.

"Ah but can't you tell...

He walked over to Katsu.

"I want you."

"Get away from me."

He knocked the guy away from him with a bit of force.

Unfortunately this didn't seem to faze the guy.

"Cute and feisty. You will be a challenge then eh."

He knew he had to get out of this area since it seemed he couldn't beat the guy himself...at least not here,not now.

But before he knew it something or someone big had come up behind him

He couldn't move.

"Tsk,tsk see that is one reason trying to escape is bad. I have my guards with me and their different then the normal ones."

That thing behind him put some cloth over his mouth and was finding it increasingly difficult to stay awake.

"Sleep tight my pretty."

He had his face in his hand.

Though before he fell out he could hear screams and saw a little bit of red.

"Kyuzo-dono..."

were his last words before everything went dark.

Okay what do you think?

There's not going to be anything severe in here. I don't write that.

If the character I described looks too much like someone else's Oc.

Please let me know and I will change it..

Well I'm off to post this..

Have a good day or whatever..

Chapter one finished. 10/10/2006...08:47-48pm.Tuesday.


	2. Kyuzo to the rescue

Document opened.10/11/2006. 10:24pm.

Authors Note:

Okay,Okay it's 11:23pm.

I'm hoping to have updates on my stories sooner.

After my project to complete my other stories is done, I'll probably have some new stuff written and ready to go..

Well anyway onto the chapter..

Kyuzo had followed a feeling that seemed to be pulling him toward

the way that Katsushiro had gone.

He was glad he did follow the feeling he had, otherwise he might have been too late.

He arrived on the scene in time to see something put a cloth over the younger ones face.

There were some other guards as well but the key word for here is were.

He made short work of them but by now Katsushiro was apparently out cold.

He thought he might have heard him say his name but wasn't sure.

He came and took out the one holding Katsu and laid him on the ground,

All the while the guy watched with mild amusement.

After setting Katsu down he stood up and pointed his right sword at the guy.

"Who are you?"

The guy shrugged.

"My name is of no importance to you."

He hardened his glare with the sword still up.

"What do you want with him?"

He nodded toward Katsu, who still lay unmoving.

"Ah yes. The pretty one."

He licked his lips,While his hands were on his hips.

Kyuzo felt his anger rise but hardly showed it.

"Answer the questions."

"Alright. As for my name lets say it is Ryu. As for him...well shouldn't that be obvious."

He carried an evil grin with those last words.

Kyuzo prepared to attack but something came up behind Ryu.

He waved his finger at him.

"Tsk,Tsk. This is not over, but far from it."

He put on an evil smile.

"I'll return for my prize at a later time."

He got away in/with whatever that thing was.

Kyuzo turned his attention to getting the younger one out of here.

He hoisted Katsu on his back and Katsu's arms were close to around is neck, By now the others would have located the elder. And if he was right the place to be would be where Kambei and Shichiroji had gone.

He was right when not long later he swift-fully but carefully got there and Heihachi and Kikuchiyo looked like they were acting as guards.

He walked over.

"What happened to the kid?"

Kiku pointed to Katsu.

"I'll explain inside."

They followed him inside were Kambei turned to see.

he saw them and had a serous look to him.

Kyuzo sat Katsu down against the wall and turned to face Kambei.

"We need to talk."

Kambei nodded to agree with him.

Okay what do you think?

I gotta go. Have a good day and or night..

Chapter finished.10/12/2006...01:42am.


	3. Making a plan

Document opened.10/12/2006...07:24-25pm.

Authors Note:

Hope your enjoying the story..

Nearly forgot this..Sweatdrops.

Disclaimer: Does anyone actually believe that I own the show?

If I did episode 25 would be different, You know what I mean. As would the ep for Gorobei...again you know what I mean.

While I don't own that I do however own all the plots to my fan-fiction..

And Ryu. The guy who wants Katsu. He will be appearing in other S-7 fics I might have,Depending on the plot..

Enough of this. Onto the story..Later!

The elder saw them come in and had a feeling he knew what had happened.

He asked them to come to a room toward the back.

Kikuchiyo was to keep on eye on things outside while Heihachi was to keep an eye over Katsu.

In back.

The elder bowed.

"I am sorry great samurai. It was not until too late,then did I realize the mistake I made."

"It's alright, But Kyuzo what happened?"

Kambei turned to see Kyuzo.

Kyuzo filled him in on the needed information.

The elder thought as much and decided to speak as well.

"From what you've said that sounds like the reason we requested your help."

Elder looked down for a moment.

"Oh."

Kambei and the others looked at the elder.

"Yes ah you see, This man who goes by the name Ryu has been kidnapping people who he err has interests in..."

He rubbed the back of his head.

"And you wanted us to find and stop this man correct.?"

Kambei sat facing the elder.

"Yes."

"Hm this guy seems to be a little pyscho if you ask me."

Shichiroji put his hand under his face in thought.

"But there is something else you should know."

"What is that?"

"Your friend is lucky, Anytime one of our villagers gets taken and if rarely returned, They were not the same. Others were found in other cities but none the same.A few are just killed. That's one of the reasons hardly anybody leaves their homes, As I'm sure you've noticed the lack of people outside..."

The elder looked back down.

"We'll get rid of this man for you."

The others nodded in agreement.

Well Kyuzo had his own reasons for wanting this man dead other than what the Elder had said. Selfish...to him it may have seemed so but that's how it was.

So they started working on arrangements for things and getting information on the man.

Meanwhile in a black floating ship. Like the capital's but much smaller

More like a battle-ship.

Ryu sat with his right leg over the left and his head resting to the side being supported by his right hand.

He was discussing a matter with his second in command.

"Master should we try again?"

"Not now, Let's make them wait a little longer. Put the prey on edge."

"On edge master?"

"Yes. We will get my prize tomorrow night. As for now we prepare. Those other 6 will be trouble."

"Shall we use Behemoth?"

"Only if needed, They most definitely won't be expecting that."

"I'll have the preparations made, Anything else master.?"

"Yes, Have the guards more prepared this time. Last time was sloppy and make sure that a n aerial craft is ready since I'll coming myself again."

"Master are you sure you want to come yourself?"

He was a little surprised that he wanted to come again.

"Of course, This one is different. I can tell...Ah my sweet prize."

He licked his lips at the thought.

"Alright, We'll be ready."

He bowed and left.

While their making preparations

let's see switch.

It was starting to get evening and 5 of the samurai were scouting around the are while the elder tended to some business and Kyuzo was watching over Katsu who was finally starting to wake up.

While opening his eyes it was taking a good minute for things to take shape.

"Ah...wha"

He shot up really fast with the events of earlier coming back into his mind.

That guy even in memory creeped him out, But he was relieved to see Kyuzo.

"Kyuzo-dono."

he looked toward him.

"Good your up."

He looked down blushing very lightly.

"Ah Kyuzo-dono. was that you back there?"

"Yes."

He knew where this was headed.

"Um how did you know?"

"I just did."

Truthful and simple.

"I see...

Before he could continue the others had arrived and little did they know that the next night, They would not only be fighting for their lives

but one of their own as well.

I leave you there for now..

I'm sure some of you can guess what happens...or you might be surprised who knows. To find you'll have to read the next chapter...

Mwahahahahahahahahahaha...next chapter will have action..

Later people!

Chapter finished. 10/12/2006

By the way I just noticed this...Tomorrow is Friday the 13th..

Have a happy one!..

10:38pm.


	4. KatNapped

Document opened. 10/13/2006, 03:08-09pm.

Authors Note:

Happy Friday the 13th!

One of the luckiest days of the year!..

Onto the chapter..

As much as he didn't want too, he had to tell the others what happened.

So that night Katsu had told the others what happened earlier that day but couldn't find himself able to look them in the eye.

And that's how that night went, the next morning and afternoon they spent getting what information they could and trying to come up with a plan of action.

But with what little they had to go on it seemed like they would have to wait for him to come back.

It was starting to hit night-time and some light noises could be heard coming from outside and getting closer.

They were at the elders house and started to head outside to see what the noises were but they had a good guess.

Heihachi was the first out the door followed by Gorobei and then Kyuzo after that Shichiroji then Kikuchiyo Katsushiro was ready to follow after Kambei left but he stopped him.

"Katsushiro, you stay here."

This clearly annoyed him.

"I mean no offense Sensei, but I can help."

"Are you sure you fully understand what could happen if you go out there."

"Yes. And I can defend myself just fine..."

"Hmm."

Before he could say anything else Katsu had run out the door and into battle.

Kambei joined them as well not wanting to waste any time.

"Hey what took you guys so long?"

Kiku grumbled.

But before either of them could answer a spotlight shone down on them.

"Ah hello again."

Ryu greeted them from his battle ship with a smile.

"You."

Now Katsu felt more angry than freaked out this time.

"Alright now I give you 3 options here. One come willingly and I'll leave them alone. Two fight me and you come by force or Three...well that's a secret actually."

Kyuzo stepped a little in front of Katsu who was starting to get a mixed feeling freaked out and angry.

"Here's an option for ya, Ya freak how about I kick your ass!"

Kikuchiyo had his sword since drawn.

"Alright, Have it your way then."

He snapped his fingers and machines that looked like Nobuseri came out.

Only difference from what they could was that they were colored black.

Ryu smirked, He had made sure that they were not to harm his prize in any way. He would face him his-self. He couldn't have his prize bruised or bleeding too badly. There would be no fun in that. And if needed his second-in-command would bring out Behemoth. The thought made him smile but things like that were not important right now other than claiming his target.

He jumped off of the ship and used the machines to get down.

Meanwhile Katsu couldn't figure out why the machines were deliberately avoiding him.

"Katsushiro get out of here now!"

Kambei sliced another one down the middle.

"But."

"Just go!"

Heihachi was near by.

"Right."

That scene seemed way too familiar for him and he decided to put thoughts like that away and as much he didn't want he ran elsewhere.

He soon found himself in a wooded area,

All the while Ryu had been following him.

Katsushiro had been running through the area and didn't see the tree limb he tripped over.

He got back up but before he could run a voice he had not wanted to hear spoke to him.

"Ah your not hurt are you? We could not have that now could we."

Ryu watched his prey from his spot knowing it would very difficult for his prey to spot him.

Katsushiro looked around everywhere but still could not tell from where the voice had came. He tried to close his eyes and concentrate,That didn't help since the next noise he heard was something jumping down in front of him.

He had his sword ready, but Ryu was just smirking an evil smirk.

"Ahh I see you still have that how shall we say spunk hm."

"I'm ready to fight you."

"Ah but I don't want my prize to get hurt."

"I'm nobodies prize!"

He charged at Ryu who simply dodged, But Katsu tried attacking him again with little to no avail.

While this was amusing for him he needed to get out of here before the other 6 came.

"I'm sorry I have to do this."

"Wha..."

Ryu went at impressive speed and knocked out his prize.

He was hoping that it wouldn't have had to come to this but at least he had what he came for.

Back where the Samurai are.

The machines had stopped and had started a retreat.

"Hey whats going on here?"

Kiku was puzzled.

One of the machines was headed for the woods and they followed it.

When they got there they saw that Ryu was hopping on the machine with Katsu in his arms bridal style.

But what they didn't see was Kyuzo leaving.

Before he left on the machine.

"I told you I would get my prize."

With that he left.

"We were too late."

Kambei shook his head.

"Hey where's Kyuzo-dono?"

Heihachi asked then winced a little bit while putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

Gorobei came to see Heihachi.

"Yeah I'm fine, Must've just bruised it earlier, That's all."

Hei put on a grin.

"Lets head back and go from there."

Kambei turned toward the area from which they came.

Before they made it too far Shichiroji found a sword...

"Hey Kambei-Sama I found this."

He held up the sword.

It was Katsushiro's.

Okay I figured I would leave off here.

Hope you liked it..

Again Happy Friday the 13th!..

.-.

Chapter finished. 10/13/2006...06:10-11pm.

By the way does something seem a tad off to you in this chapter.

mainly the first part...I don't know might be just me.

Oh well...Later!...

10/13/2006 06:13pm.


	5. The Plan

Document Opened. 10/18/2006. 04:31am.

Authors Note:

Here you can find out what Kyuzo was doing when he couldn't be seen by the others..

They got back to the Elders area from where the fight took place earlier and as the others headed in except Kambei stopped for a moment noting that Kyuzo had come.

"I made a cut in their gas line while everyone was busy."

With that they headed in.

While they started their planning we shall see Ryu's ship status.

Ryu had taken his prize to a room more to the back and the room was a mix of creepy and pretty but definitely dark.

This was the room where he kept his...well you get the idea.

Now it was for his latest prize. The room was all black but had a softness to it.

He sat him on the bed and sat down next to him,

Ryu had started stroking his hair and liked how soft it was.

Katsu stated making noises of nearly being awake,

It was then that Ryu's second in command came to report.

The second in command had syringe with him and injected it to Katsu who quieted back down.

"What was that?"

Ryu had an idea but still made a plainly angry face.

"Apologies, But we are having some difficulties and having your prize wake up now would be bad."

"What kind of difficulties.?"

"It seems one of the Samurai has cut our fuel line and we have a leak that is being repaired, but now there is only enough fuel to move to a spot nearby and we can proceed from there.."

"Than have it so. Those damn Samurai. Oh well. The harder the prey the more enjoyable the victory."

Evil smirk time.

They went work as did the Samurai.

They noted that the retreating ship was going to where Heihachi had said it would since Kyuzo had cut the fuel line.

They had since moved out and were following the ship.

Kyuzo had Katsu sword to return to him once he located him.

That was his job to locate and return Katsu and possibly mutilate this guy for daring to harm him.

But that was another thought all-together.

I know not much to the chapter.

By the way if anyone is wondering I have plans for Katsu to kick some

butt as well..

I gotta go.

Finished 10/18/2006, 06:26am.


	6. Before the Final Battle

Document opened: 10/20/2006. 03:14pm.

Authors Note:

Hello people..

Here's another chapter to 'Your Mine.'..

The moon was full tonight making it easier to follow the battleship.

Though it seemed odd for one guy to use so much force just to kidnap Katsu,

At least that was one of the things that was mentioned earlier. Courtesy of Heihachi.

But for now the ship was landing at a re-fueling point.

There were enemy's all around the ship so they split up into teams of two.

Kambei and Heihachi.

Kyuzo and Shichiroji.

Kikuchiyo and Gorobei.

Kyuzo was leaving Shichiroji not far behind,

His mind was on two things at the moment, 1. Getting back Katsu and 2.causing much pain to the one who dared do this in the first place.

He jumped up slicing the machines in halves along the way.

he landed on the ship and was soon joined by Shichiroji.

"That anxious to get him back huh?"

"Hm."

Was the only response the Shichiroji got in return before they went back to fighting their way through.

Kambei and Heihachi were making their way to the main engine room.

Kikuchiyo and Gorobei were to be distractions for the others.

Near the engine-room.

"Okay from what I can tell we're almost there."

He took out one of the machines.

"Good."

Kambei cleared the path and the two took off.

They turned a corner and came across the room they were looking for and as soon as they opened the door a Bald guy around 5'9 with green eyes was waiting with his sword ready.

"Greetings. I am the second in command and cannot allow you to leave here alive."

Around the main deck.

"Hey do you think this will really work?"

Kiku threw an enemy smashing it in process.

"Of course."

after clearing the rest of the weak machines two figures stepped up.

"Well looky at what we have here."

"I know, Two more for the reaper."

"Oh yeah! Just who do you think you are?!"

Kiku pointed at them and was angered.

They jumped in front of them.

The first guy was around 5 ft 7 and shortish blond hair with brown eyes while the other looked as though he could've been his brother being around the same height except he had light green eyes.

They both came weilding swords, one shaped like a katana while the other had a broad sword.

"Well this should be entertaining."

Making their way to the back area of the ship.

"It's to quiet back here, I think there might be a trap or something."

"Yeah."

They came to a split area.

One path leading forward and the other left.

"I'll take the left path while you go straight."

"Fine."

They both took off and it wasn't long after that Shichiroji came across his opponet.

A guy with long green hair and a staff like his was there, in green armor.

(Think Shiryu from Saint Seiya/Knights of the zodiac.)

"Greetings. I'll be the one sending you to the reaper tonight"

He smirked and they readied for battle.

Kyuzo kept running forward and came straight into a big plain room and then when he was in the middle all the dors locked down around them.

Ryu stepped into the open from the corner, looking rather sadistic.

He clapped little.

"I see you made it past those crappy guards."

"Hn."

"They were quiet useful really. but if I told you my full plan now than I would be an idiot. Come we shall do battle for the prize."

Kyuzo knew what he meant when he said prize but this seemed out of character for someone like him.

So he followed being wary of any possible traps.

They made it to a big room and at the back on a black bed was Katsushiro, still unconscious from the sedative earlier. With 6 macine guards except these looked a little different.

Kyuzo saw him and then looked at Ryu and growled.

"What have you done to him?"

"Why nothing. My second on command merely gave him a sedative earlier so he wouldn't get hurt by interrupting our fight."

He waved his hand like it was nothing.

"Bastard."

"Please. Do you think I would want my prize to get hurt."

"Why are you going so far for him?"

"The same reason you are obviously. A unique person if I say so."

They got into their battle stances.

The final fight set to begin. Before the night is over some will fall but who?

Authors Note:

Hope you liked it. yes the final battle commences starting next chapter and Katsushiro gets to get some butt too. Not fair to leave him out eh.

Chapter finished: 10/20/2006, 06:11pm.


End file.
